


I Must Ask

by BeccaS8864



Series: Prompt Inspired Mayhem [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaS8864/pseuds/BeccaS8864
Summary: Evelyn has just returned home from her escapades in the Frostback Basin, dealing with the Jaws of Hakkon and all that jazz. Cullen is spending some time doing his work in her quarters so they could enjoy some quality time together when he comes to a specific realization.





	I Must Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a small little post on Tumblr that turned over in my head until I landed on this little drabble. I hope you all like it!

Cullen sat at the desk in Evelyn’s quarters, leisurely perusing reports of her activity in the Frostback Basin. She hadn’t been home more than a day and was still in the process of settling in. It was something she was only just finding the time to do. 

She was in the field constantly while they had been chasing down Corypheus. Almost immediately after they disposed of the last of Corypheus’s army, she had been sent deep underground in search of a cause for a series of strong earthquakes that endangered a lyrium mine.

She found a titan awakening; learned that lyrium was very literally the blood of titans, a revelation that still left Cullen feeling a little queasy if he thought on it long enough given the imbibing of lyrium templars do on a daily basis; and saved the day (and mining operation) once again. 

Afterwards, poor Evelyn had only had a short while at Skyhold before she had been called to the Frostback Basin to deal with yet another god. Of all things, another god. But after several months in the lush, if muggy, summer of the Basin, she was finally home. 

Nothing of great import was standing between Cullen and Evelyn spending some much needed quality time together. There was still work but they finally had the luxury that was time to simply be together. Hence, Cullen reading and signing off on reports and other such missives in her office instead of his own while Evelyn folded the field garments that had just arrived from their laundering.

They came to her quarters already folded but Evelyn was Evelyn and liked to have things  _ just so _ . She always claimed it helped make things easier to pack when she had to leave. She could just, “grab and go,” without having to worry about making stuff fit into the small travel packs she and her companions carried. 

Cullen held the missive he was “reading through” up to just below face level so a simple shift of his eyes would take him back and forth between his work and his Evelyn. How he had missed her while she was away. He always did. 

When she turned and caught him watching her, she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, smiled her sweet smile, and went back to work. She was back to folding and putting away her items before he could even return the smile, but his heart swelled at the way her eyes twinkled when she saw him looking at her. 

The first, “I love you,” had been said in the loft above his office after their first night together before they marched on the Arbor Wilds. That was more than a year ago. Altogether, they had been in a relationship for somewhere near two years already. 

_ Time sure flies _ , he thought to himself as he went back to his work, laying the ink-littered missive back on the desk and adjusting his position in the chair so he could read over it with more focus now that he had been caught looking at her.

She knew the darkest parts of his past and how he hated who he had become for a very long time. She knew the ugliest parts of him as a man and never judged him on it. Instead, she judged him on the man he wanted to become and was becoming. A man they could both be proud of. 

He was hers completely. She knew his past, had his present, and was his future. Everything he ever has been, is, or will be belonged to her, should she want it. 

A soft hand at his shoulder and a gentle kiss placed on his pomade-perfect hair brought him out of his thoughts. She was gone again before he could pull her back to him so as to kiss her properly but the sway of her hips as she walked told him she knew she had his attention again. Though she went back to her work, specifically not turning around to look at him, he knew the smirk she likely sported. 

His heart filled to bursting and he felt a distinct prickle behind his eyes. Maker, he loved her so much. He would for the rest of his days. 

_ I’m going to ask her to marry me _ , he thought to himself as his lips curved into a smirk matching the one he knew she still wore. 

The thought came to him as if it were the most natural in the world. In some ways, he supposed it was. It was the next logical step, that much was true. He just hadn’t expected to come to the epiphany as easily as he breathed.

Only two questions remained:  _ when _ and  _ how _ ? 


End file.
